Harmony to my Melody
by cktoo
Summary: Picks up in season 2, episode Audition but Matt is just now joining the cast.  Rachel Berry decides to reinvent herself but when she does will it catch the wandering eye of one Noah Puckermann?  Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I've decided to try writing glee fanfiction. I've always like the pairings of Rachel and Puck and also the friendship pairings of Rachel, Santana and Brittney so I guess I'll try and write a story to satisfy my "glee" needs. This story starts off in the episode of "Audition", or the first episode of season 2. I'm changing up the story line a bit but just hang on and enjoy the ride. I hope you like my story and btw I LOVE reviews so….REVIEW! Happy Reading! =D**

**Rachel POV:**

The day before the first day of my junior year in McKinley High School and already I am completely different from last year's glee loser who wore ugly animal sweaters and argyle knee high socks. I've realized over the summer that I want to be remembered in high school not as a freak or the girl who was slushyed everyday of her life. Over the summer my cousin Matt Rutherford came to Lima with his older sister Jessica. Jess took one look at me and decided it was her personal mission to help me change my image before the school year began.

The make-over started by empting my closet of all granny clothing and going on a 4 day shopping spree for an all new wardrobe. I have to admit that Jess had great taste in clothes and gave me a fabulous new wardrobe that Matt was a little skeptical of due to the fact that he will be living with me from now until he graduates. Then I got a haircut, all new cosmetics and best of all….SHOES! I have always had a secret obsession with shoes and shopping for them. Sadly Jess had to leave before telling me that I would look smoking come the first day of school and for Matt to keep an eye on me.

I can't wait to see all my friend and possibly make new ones. Yet for some odd reason I feel like I'm trying to prove a point when it comes to the guys in glee with me. Finn and I talked over Summer Break but it was awkward after the whole l-word thing. Once Jess came to town I barely saw him. We never really talked about where we stood but me and Noah did get closer over the summer. _Why does the word _Noah _bring butterflies to my stomach? _We both worked at the JCC over the break and after establishing a bond we hung out at his house babysitting Sarah.

The butterflies were still present as thoughts of the mohawked delinquent flashed through my mind. Was it possible that perhaps the reason I never pursued Finn this summer was because I had feeling for the one and only Noah Puckermann? Maybe but it's highly unlikely, oh well better get to bed a big day tomorrow and don't want to be late for the big revelation of the new and improved Rachel Berry. That night my dreams were filled of a fellow Jew of mine and how soft his lips felt against mine.

**The Next Day: Rachel's POV:**

I woke up at 6 am and started my work-out routine before hopping in the shower to wash up for the big day. I had gotten rid of my straight bangs and switched them instead for side-swept ones. When I had my hair cut I shortened it to a little below my shoulders and bought some wave spray to go with it. Luckily, my hair fell into loose ringlets naturally but this spray just gave it a little extra body. After applying natural make-up and doing my hair, I walked back into my room to get dressed. Today was finally the day where I could show off my new apparel.

I chose to wear one of my personal favorite outfits that Jess bought for me during our shopping marathon. It consisted of a white burnout racer-back tank that said, "you can't afford to _ me", a goldy-yellowy colored high-waisted shorts, and black ankle boots with a 5 in. heel, laces and red soles. I accessorized with my new Gucci bag, multiple gold and onyx bangles, gold star studs, and to top it all of a pair of over-sized black sunglasses that made her look like a real celebrity.

After spinning in the mirror and putting everything she needed in her handbag she heard Matt call up to her. "Baby Girl, if you don't come down this instant, I'm coming up there to get you!" I finally decided I was ready so I headed down towards Matt.

**Matt's POV:**

I heard Rachel's door close before I saw the hottest image ever come walking down the stairs and stop in front of me. My cousin was either trying to kill me or have me kill just about every guy in school who looks at her today. "Baby Girl, I think you need to go upstairs and fish out one of your old sweaters and change." She just giggled and did a twirl for me before waiting for my reaction. "Seriously, I have to call Jess later and ask her what she was thinking about this new wardrobe, like I will have to KILL every single guy in school today just for looking at you." All I got was another giggle before she grabbed my hand and out the door we went.

We got into her white car which I just now realized was a Mercedes-Benz! "How...What…When?" She noticed my stuttering and answered my questions.

"Dad and Daddy got it for me as a 16th birthday present, cool huh?" All I did was nod and we were off. I was so driving this car on the way home! Her phone started to buzz so I pulled it out and saw she had a text message from Kurt, whoever that may be.

"Baby Girl, Kurt says to meet the Glee Family in the choir room ASAP! They are all skipping 1st and 2nd period to catch up on summer and the events it may have held." She squealed with delight before egging me on to join her. She can be highly persuasive when she wants to be. The way she speaks has changed too she doesn't use those big words anymore.

"Oh Mattie, you have to join glee club! You have such an amazing voice already why not come and join. We sing and dance and oh you're a great dancer too! Please Mattie, PLEASE!" I looked over to see her big doe eyes fill with plea and I couldn't say no.

"Fine, I'll join but only if you sing with me to audition." I looked over to see her now smiling and the rest of the car ride was spent choosing the perfect song for my audition.

**Kurt's POV:**

"I just sent our diva the message to meet us all here and she responded saying that she has a surprise for us all. Anyone have an idea as to what that surprise may be?" I didn't miss the excited look that went through Puckermann's eyes. What have they been up to this summer, Diva and Puckermann? I'll have to find that out from Rachel later.

"Honestly, either Rachel has a one way ticket to Israel or somehow an angel was sent from heaven to change her entire personality to make her more tolerable." Santana just always has to make rude comments towards my diva, it gets irritating.

"Hey guys I just got news that we have 2 new kids our age. And check out the girl she's super hot, like unbelievably hot!" Mike was stressing over some new kids and a girl who was obviously going to be then new obsession of every male in Lima, Ohio. The guys were now all crowding around Mike's phone oohing and aahing at the Lima hottie.

**Rachel's POV:**

Matt agreed to meet me at my locker before we walked off to Glee Club. On the way to my locker I was greeted by cat-calls and stares of every boy in McKinley. A few even broke up with their girlfriends just to stare at me and phone cameras were flashing everywhere to take pictures of the 2 "new" kids or, in reality, one new kid and one reinvented one.

Matt finally arrived at my locker and we made our way down the halls. Matt reached down and grabbed my hand, giving me a comforting squeeze yet he didn't remove it so I leant up to question him. He sensed my dilemma and answered my silent question

"I thought that if everyone else believes you're a new student, why not mess with your friends and be your fake boyfriend. Just go with it and whatever happens, don't deny anything got it?" I giggled at his silly plan and nodded my head in agreement. I pointed us toward the choir room and entered with my cousin at my side.

"Um I don't know who you 2 are but this is strictly a glee club reunion party." Kurt really didn't recognize me, his fellow diva. I guess I looked really different.

"Kurt don't be so mean to this fine piece of-"Noah could be so crude at times but I loved him none the less…..WAIT. Loved is a strong word I must be kidding myself. Finn smacked him upside the head before giving me a goofy side smile that I seemed to find less attractive then I used to. Matt decided to introduce us and I saw Santana take a liking to him.

"Hi I'm Matt Rutherford and this is my girlfriend and we would like to audition for glee club. I heard from a little birdie that you guys were really cool and had a lot of fun so if you don't mind we would like to perform for you. But fair warning, we are probably better than all of you combined." Noah gave us a smirk before retorting.

"Wait until you meet Rachel Berry." Matt then gave his own smirk at Noah.

"I don't think she'll be much off a problem for us." He winked at me before the band started playing. (_Rachel, _**Matt, **Both**)**

**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you ****Across the water across the deep blue Ocean****under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**  
><em>Boy I hear you in my dreams<em>_I feel your whisper across the sea__I keep you with me in my heart__You make it easier when life gets hard_  
><span>I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend<span> Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home againOoh ooh ooh  
>As Matt and I were singing reality seemed to dawn upon the sharper members of the glee club. They just watched in amusement as the new me and my "boyfriend" sang a duet together to audition for a club I was already a part of. <span>They don't know how long it takes<span> Waiting for a love like this Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will  
>I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend<br>Lucky to have been where I have been  
>Lucky to be coming home again<br>Lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday I was surprised at how long it took some of my friends to realized it was me singing with Matt. I was almost insulted that they didn't recognize me. Me and Matt danced the whole song using flirty choreography to try and fool my friends even further which seemed to work.  
><strong>And so I'm sailing through the sea<br>To an island where we'll meet**  
><strong>You'll hear the music fill the air<br>I'll put a flower in your hair  
><strong>_Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning 'round  
>You hold me right here, right now<br>_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love in every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<br>Ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh ooh, ooh<span>

When it was over everyone stood and applauded us before Kurt pointed out the obvious and uncovered my disguise. "OH MY GUCCI! RACHEL BARBRA BERRY IS THAT YOU DIVA?" Everyone looked at me, confusion written on my face before I nodded my head and Mattie spun me into his arms and hugged me from behind and kissed my temple. Noah's eyes were a blaze with jealousy…for me!

**I hoped you enjoyed this story and please review or else I will stop there. Also in your reviews include whether or not you want Santana to be straight or lesbian, this is important in order for me to continue my story. Please Review and Happy Reading! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am very pleased with all the positive feedback I got from this story and apologize for the long pause. I hope to update this story every week. I have also decided on the pairings for this story: –puckleberry (obvi), -mattana, -bartie, -quam, -klaine, -tike, -and lastly Finn and Mercedes bashing. Mercedes will be mean in the beginning and nicer more towards the end. Finn will however not be supportive of the new relationships at all. I hope you all like the pairings and please review. Happy Reading! =D**

**Rachel's POV:**

Matt still hadn't removed his arms from around me and by now most of the gleeks were down by me and Matt admiring my new look and attitude. Santana looked both shocked and possibly jealous because of how close Matt was holding me. Was it possible that Santana had a crush on him already? Puck was also very surprised by my new look but the jealousy was more evident on his face. I guess it was possible that I liked Noah but the question was did he return those feelings. I doubt it but anything possible right?

**Santana's POV:**

Was this reality or was I dreaming? Here in front of me was Rachel Berry looking totally hot and had a very sexy guy with his arms around her. And that guy somehow caused a blush to creep up onto my cheeks. Was it even possible for Auntie Sannie to blush let alone have feelings? Well I'll just have to worry about that later because now he was staring at me making me blush even more.

Then he did the unthinkable and winked at me. I'm pretty sure I have died and gone to heaven. I looked over to see Puckermann fuming. His knuckles were turning white and I'm positive that he was furious and jealous, two emotions that should never be on him. I felt bad for Puck, having to watch the love of his life be happy with another guy.

I remember last year when Puck saw a guy from the football team flirting with Rachel. He grabbed a slushie out of the nearest dweebs hand and went to throw it at him. He tripped right before he could and instead it landed on Rachel. He felt bad about it for weeks but at least now no one would flirt with her….well now they would but then they wouldn't. I watched as Puck caught Rachel's attention and she began to blush. They were adorable together even when they were apart and is Puck blushing?

Okay now aside from the fact that I and Rach are going to be friends within the first two periods of today, I am going to make it my personal mission to get those two together.

**Rachel's POV:**

I think that I should put them all out of their misery and set the record straight. "Okay guys now that we all know that, as guys said while I walked down the hall, the "extremely hot chick" is me, more importantly, this is not my boyfriend. Matt Rutherford is my cousin who is now living with me. I convinced him to join glee club but he said only if I auditioned with him." I saw Puck smirk at me and Matt so I went back to talking. "So what do we plan on doing for the first 2 periods of the morning?"

All of a sudden everyone started talking at once so Matt spun me back into his arms before I hollered at them to stop. "Guys one at a time!" Kurt raised his hand so I pointed to him to let him speak.

"Can we talk about your summer and what angel from heaven gave you this absolutely wonderful makeover?" So Matt and I started the very long story on how I changed over this summer. We than went on to talk about everyone else's summer. The third period bell rang and we all get up to leave. Mike offered to show Matt around the school much to Santana's disappointment. I'm surprised how quickly Santana, Brittney, Quinn and I had become friends. I guess because of my laid back additude I was more tolerable and fun. Off to my third class of the day.

**Rachel's POV: Lunchtime:**

Secrets in McKinley get around fast and by now the whole school knew that the hot chick from this morning was only Rachel Berry except now, I got more attention than before. Everyone also knew that Matt was just my cousin and was now fair game. Although, I'm positive Santana had called dibs first period this morning. Guys were making remarks about my new look and kept asking why I had changed.

On my way to the lunch room, I met San, Britt and Q at San's locker to walk to lunch together. Turns out that coach told them they had to choose between Glee Club and Cheerios and they all choose Glee. I was shocked but that's what friends are for right? We all locked pinkies and walked to cafeteria. Upon entering the cafeteria we were summoned over to Glee table. We made our way over and all of a sudden I was whisked of my feet and into a strong pair of arms. I knew they weren't Matt's because he was sitting over at the table making goo-goo eyes at San.

"Hey my hot little jewish-american princess, I haven't talked to you all day. And even if I was a fan of those sweaters you wore I have to say, I'm diggin' the new Rachel." Once I was put on the ground again I turned to face him and jumped up to hug him. He responded immediately and before setting me back on the ground he planted a soft kiss to my cheek. One thing that Noah knew how to do best was make me blush. He chuckled at my reaction and smiled at me. Not a smirk but a real Puckermann smile.

He then grabbed my hand, interlaced our fingers and asked me a question. "Can you come with me? I want to show you something, but you need to trust me because it's a surprise for you. Do you trust me?" I nod my head and he kisses my knuckles before leading me out of the cafeteria and to where ever our destination might be.

**Santana's POV:**

Puck was going to put his plan into action. I looked back to see Puck kiss her hand and lead her out toward the choir room for her surprise. They were too cute together and when I looked back at Matt I noticed he was stressing over Rachel so I put his and everyone else's worries to rest.

"Matt calm down, you can probably cook and egg on your head right now. Puck is giving her a surprise. You shouldn't worry too much, he really cares about her. Always has, always will."

"What do you mean a surprise and Puck has never cared about her. He was the one who started the slushie war against her so unless that's some weird way of saying I care then…" Stupid Finnocence, always the last one to catch on to the obvious. Guess I'll just set the record straight so he doesn't get in the way because mark my words I will cut him.

"Ok I know that none of us want to come out and break your little fragile heart that is ironically protected by those revolting pyramid nipples but Puck loves Rachel and from the looks of it, she loves him too. They just haven't realized it yet well Puck has but not Rach. She will and maybe sooner than we think."

"So where are they going? What surprise does Puckermann have planned for our diva?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell but…..he wrote a love song for her. It's called "Musical Soulmate". He said he wasn't good with feelings so he'll sing it instead to let her know how he feels. And we all know how much Rach loves to be wooed, by this afternoon they will be McKinley's new golden couple." The table then went a buzz with gossip and what to expect this afternoon at Glee Club.

**Rachel's POV:**

Noah led me to the choir room and picked me up to sit me on the piano. I smiled at his actions before he began to talk. "You know I have never been good at expressing my feelings. But I hope that this song shows you just how I feel…about you." My heart started to beat faster and my stomach did flips and bounces as he settled back behind the piano. He played a few notes before starting his song to me. I couldn't believe what he was saying.

(**Noah, **_Rachel, __**Both)**_

**I remember when I realized **

**The depth of your beauty for the first time **

**A million ears had heard you **

**But none had listened quite like mine**  
><strong>Every phrase that leaves your lips <strong>

**Makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed **

**Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note **

**And I will be the reload  
>The troubles that we knew before <strong>

**Disappear and all I know is that**

This song was so moving it caused me to begin to tear up. When he said the part about phrases leaving my lips I giggled at how well the song fit. Noah really likes me. It was almost confusingly simple and I began to sing along to the song with him.

_**It makes no difference where you come from **_

_**I don't care if you need my love**_

_**You know I'll be there I swear I want to sing to the world **_

_**No need to keep it a secret **_

_**You are the one, the only **_

_**My musical soulmate**_

When I began to sing he looked over at me slightly shocked and also very nervous. Why would he be nervous, he sings beautifully? I just continued to sing along, never once lifting my gaze from his own.

_****__Darling listen _

_The audience is calling you (They're calling you)_

_There's no way in hell that _

_They will ever feel you like I do _

I did the same thing he did and poured all my emotions into those few lines I sang without him. I guess I really do like him and considering the fact that he was smiling at me right now, I have a feeling he likes me too.

___**It makes no difference where you come from**_

_**I don't care if you need my love **_

_**You know I'll be there I swear I want to sing to the world **_

_**No need to keep it a secret **_

_**You are the one, the only **_

_**My musical soulmate  
>It makes no difference where you come from <strong>_

_**I don't care if you need my love **_

_**You know I'll be there I swear I want to sing to the world **_

He got up, stopped playing the piano and walked toward me. He cornered me in the piano and sang the last three lines by himself without any music to accompany it. He cupped my face with his hands and starred deep into my eyes. I could feel my and his hearts pounding in our chests. My breath caught in my throat and suddenly I couldn't breathe right.

**No need to keep it a secret **

**You are the one, the only**

**My musical soulmate**

We met halfway, kissing slowly yet very passionately. I never in my wildest dreams had thought that I would be kissing Noah Puckermann! Okay, that's a lie I had many dreams about him but I had feelings for the guy, sue me. He didn't take the kiss too far and when he pulled away he looked deep into my eyes. He once again gave me that Puckermann smile that made me melt and I returned it.

We went to kiss again but the bell rang so it startled us slightly. He looked at me once again and said,"I meant every word of it. And you are my one and only Musical Soulmate." And it was official, I defiantly was falling for Noah Puckermann and I was falling HARD!

******Ok guys so I hoped you like this chapter. I heard the song Musical Soulmate and just had to put it in this story. Please review because they make me happy and be sure to include any ideas for my story. Happy Reading! =D**


	3. Apology:

Dear all fans for all of my stories,

Like a retard, my computer lost all Internet connection and no matter how hard I try to fix the problem it only gets worse. Ok so I'm sending this off of my phone (technology right!) but anyway I promise that once my brandy new laptop comes in I will have all thestories updated with all of your very generousideas worked into the plot. Thank you once again for being patient and I promise to update as soon as I can. Love you all and hope my fans are still hooked on this story. If not I understand becaustherewait was so long. Until then, Happy Reading. And just to clarify I am not putting this story in hold...I hate it when people do that! Luv ya! :*

Yours truly,

Cktoo


End file.
